


I Need You

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Chubby Jack Kelly, Don't Like Don't Read, Feeding Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Some smut because I couldn’t help myself. Read the tags. If you don’t like, then don’t read :)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 16





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys, don’t like, don’t read. Simple as that. I wrote this for me, but you can read it too if you want, I guess. Meh, you have been warned.

Davey smirked as he watched the shorter boy become weak at his touch. Jack panted and felt Davey moved his hands to unbutton his pants.

“Feeling full already, Jacky? You hardly ate anything,” he laughed.

The larger of the two shifted slightly so he was sitting up. “I don’t know. I could go for more if you let me~”

Davey let his hands trail down Jack’s belly to his pants slowly. “Oh, I’m sure you can… but let’s see if we can work up that appetite a bit more, hm?”

Jack whimpered a little as Davey unbuttoned his pants and squeezed his soft tummy. He bit his bottom lip as the lanky boy let his fingers make their way into his pants.

“So tight…” Davey murmured. “We’re going to have to get you bigger pants soon enough.”

Jack let Davey removes his pants. He leaned forward and cupped Davey’s cheeks, kissing him roughly. Davey’s hands still worked to pull off his underwear. Afterwards, he brought his hands up to wrap around Jack.

He pulled Jack on top of him, knocking the breath out of himself. God, he was in love with this man. Everything about him was just so perfect.

His gorgeous dark hair, tan skin, bright brown eyes… And god his body. From those soft, thick thighs he would live in forever if he could to those squishable cheeks he could just stay squeezing all day. Jack was his everything. And he loved showing him that.

Jack pressed against Davey and tried to shift over so he was a bit more comfortable. He separated and sat up to let Davey catch his breath.

Davey smiled up at his pudgy boyfriend. “You’re so beautiful…”

Jack blushed. “You okay down there? I don’t want ya getting the life squeezed out of ya.”

“Oh, don’t worry baby. I like the way it feels. You just keep going. I’ll tell you if I need you to stop,” Davey replied. His eyes were focused on how Jack’s shirt rode up his belly, revealing cute little stretch marks painting his skin.

Jack smirked. “If you insist~” He leaned down and kissed Davey again, setting his knees on either side of Davey.

Davey let one hand remain on Jack’s cheek while the other traveled lower and gently stroked the other’s cock. This earned a noise of surprise from Jack. Then, he moaned into the kiss as Davey let his fingers wrap around the long body part.

He pumped it slowly, bring his other hand to help him.

Jack whimpered. He had him right where he wanted him. Davey signaled for Jack to pull away from the kiss, but Jack didn’t want to let up. He squeezed Jack’s dick tightly and began pumping faster. Jack began whimpering again. He parted lips with Davey.

“Let me suck you off,” Davey whispered.

It didn’t take long for the other to get off him and sit at the headboard at the bed. Davey spread Jack’s legs and took him in his mouth.

God… Jack was so long, he had to take him in bit by bit. He licked the tip of Jack’s penis, earning a shudder from him.

“Davey… oh god… oh Dave, that tongue…” Jack ran a hand through Davey’s hair and pulled. “Shit… babe the things you do to me.” He moaned as Davey’s tongue practically wrapped itself around his fat cock. He grew harder by the second.

The way Davey sucked him made him moan even louder. He bucked his hips. “Dave…Babe… I…” He let out a louder moan. “Oh god…”

Davey’s tongue circled the huge dick. He felt Jack’s thighs on both sides of his head, pressing down on him. He got so lost what he was doing that it wasn’t until he felt how hard Jack was that he finally decided to removed himself from his position. He hated to leave so soon, but he couldn’t have his poor boy cum just yet.

Jack whimpered. “Dave please… I need to… I’m gonna-”

“Not until I say so, baby. Just sit tight. I’ll be right back, big boy~”

Jack let his head fall against the headboard. He didn’t know how much longer he cools last… If Davey didn’t come back soon, he’d just let himself cum right then and there.

It didn’t take long for the other to return with a pack of chocolate chip cookies. He set them on the nightstand and sat next to Jack. He held one up to Jack’s mouth. “Eat up, baby~ I want you to be nice and full.”

“But, I thought-”

“I couldn’t wait. I figured you’d like to be nice and full when you cum. Go ahead, eat up.” He smiled as he watched Jack take the cookie from his hand and easy it.

He loved feeding Jack. It was such a turn on for him sometimes. The groans he’d get when Jack was nice and full and hell even the satisfied little look on his face was enough to get him on edge.

He held another cookie up to Jack’s lips and used his free hand to stroke the larger boy’s cock again. It was so full and rock hard. About ready to burst is what it seemed like to Davey.

“Not yet, big guy,” Davey said. “Just a little longer.”

Jack whimpered slightly. The look on his face seemed like he was having a hard time keeping it in.

Davey smirked as he sat in front of Jack and pushed another cookie in his mouth. “That’s a good boy. Now, you can cum after you’ve finished all of these, okay?”

Jack let out a whimper. He took in another pastry. Then another.

Davey the sides of Jack’s belly. He praised him every other cookie he ate with comments like “You’re doing great, babe” or “Look how cute you are when you eat” or anything like that.

Finally, it came to the last one and Davey kissed his cheek. “You held up so well, Jacky.” He squeezed Jack’s penis once again and pumped it. “Go ahead. I don’t mind if you cum in my hands.”

Jack let out a loud moan as he let himself cum into Davey’s hands. Davey stroked Jack and kissed his cheek. “What a good boy you are. I just might have to reward you with a few more treats when you’re nice and cleaned up.”

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Davey. “I love you, Davey.”

“I love you too, Jacky.”


End file.
